fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Test
Mari0 Mario has no canon and Mario and Paper Mario are the same character. https://character-stats-and-profiles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Metal875/The_Marioverse%27s_Canonicity Sonic I literally said no Archie Sonic but some Archie Sonic stuff slips through the cracks I guess I'm including him. well technically the media is canon as it's based of the early canon of Sonic. Pac-Man Just like Mario and Sonic, Pac-Man has many versions. I'm gonna go over each version. Tv Series 1980s Pac-Man has pellets.... that's it. well it's practically canon as a game came out is based off the TV show. Ghostly Adventures Just to clear confusion, Pacster and Pac-Man are canonically the same person. Pacster has pellets. Well Metal Pac-Man does return and Pac-Man can freeze ghost in Pac 'N Pal. Pac-Man Dash This actually has not been confirmed to be non-canon. but people has disregard it as non-canon because it's a crossover. Jimmy and Timmy crossovers are canon so why not this. and beside that it also has pellets and rev-roll. Street Fighter X Tekken Well.... I..... Well to be honest Pac-Man doesn't really brings his abilities from his games but to be honest can he really fight the street fighter x tekken cast? Smash Bros as you may noticed, I think Smash is canon. for Pac-Man, in Pac-Man Party he is the sized of a toy in a kid's room. Kirby I know they said the extra modes are a what-if scenario but that makes them more canon. heck Hal themselves said the extra content is just to show what Kirby and his friends can do. https://imgur.com/a/fH6c0. The anime may not be Canon but There's many references to it https://youtu.be/49bA_LJFOZQ showing that Anime Kirby's Feats are Game Kirby's. Majin Buu Same for Kirby but Dragon Ball Z Kai is an outlier and contradicts the canon. Majin is match with Broly. already this contradicts the canon as Majin Buu is planet level and Broly is Universe level. Buu is also smarter, more mature and.... Fit Buu. Ditto and Jigglypuff Well there is "the character" in all the media so.... Chain Chomp Well since he is also a Mario character.... Everything in Mario is Canon. Now an explanation why Sonic can't go back in time and kill Mario as a baby. Mario has been fighting as a baby. and Mario has his own time travel haxs and Sonic hasn't been fighting as a baby (no, Classic Sonic Doesn't count because Sonic is just young). here's more proof Mario can Fight as a baby https://www.deviantart.com/doctormoodb/art/Baby-Mario-cries-in-Death-Battle-675008129. And the reason Sonic can't just punch Baby Mario as a newborn is because Mario is a star child and was born from nowhere but a stork, and the stork himself is able take some damage. and in the manga Baby Mario Immediately speak and is smart for a baby. Know let's debunked Cartoon Fight Club. oh dear..... Cartoon Fight Club is basically the fanbases of Sonic and Dragon Ball. Seriously, They 100% Disagree with me. and there co-hosts on 2 of there videos suspect they are fanboys. seriously every time Kirby is featured on it, besides Pac-Man, he loses. I have no problem Kirby losing in terms of the research. but it feels like they hate the guy. I know it's more likely they though Kirby is very weak but WHAT DO HAVE ANGAINST KIRBY! Let's debunked the easiest. Kirby vs Sonic First they said Super Sonic is something "Kirby can compete against". Kirby has haxs and Super Sonic has weaknesses. and that Kill before he was born. The Kirby anime wants to have a word with you. Kirby is very durable as a baby and the anime practically takes place before Kirby was even born. Majin Buu vs Kirby My rage is not for show. I was literally pissed when I saw this episode. I mean telling by his voice and tone, he is a Dragon Ball Z fanboy. Kirby's speed is a outlier because it's not Kirby? WHAAAAAATTTTT?????? Kirby can not only summon it but Kirby can also create it on free will. Hell, Majin Buu's could be an outlier because it's Kid or Super Buu. Buu's an outlier because how inconsistent Buu's speed. and also Kirby can warp and stop time. so speed is irrelevant on Buu's part. and that strength part is an outlier because it a small strength feat never shown ever again. the best actual strength feat is one shoting a being buildings and tearing through them. so at best, Majin Buu is building level or at low ball, 3 walls. But considering how much of a low ball that is, where going to building level. and the beerus feat is from a contradicting non-canon source. and even it was canon, he was more of being less superior. and Kirby can suck up the beam that Buu throws at him and shoot back at him. and I may use the anime as a counter argument, but if you at the video, they are equal in intelligence. and Kirby can gain facts about Buu's abilities to eat people. copy, robobot armor, Tac. This is so fanboyish. I know that's not a real word, but this really shows how Cartoon Fight Club's Bias can control him when it comes to the "Sign" Chubby, Short, Hungry Aliens. Kirby couldn't even fight in the animation. I know he THINKS Kirby can't stand a chance but what happened to "it's not a simulation". Paper Mario vs Archie Sonic This didn't pissed me off as Kirby vs Sonic or Kirby vs Majin Buu but It's out there. first about saying they are different from there respective counterparts. I already proved them wrong so no need for saying this again. but to make things more clear. The connections between Paper Mario and Mario and Archie Sonic is based off early canon. and 11-D is way to debatable to say it's true. So in conclusion, Mario can beat Sonic, Kirby can beat Majin Buu and Kirby can beat Sonic. He got Kirby vs Pac-Man right but name a single person who thinks Pac-Man should beat Kirby! Know for I more Video but instead it's another Mario Vs Sonic Video. Mario Vs Sonic (GROOVYK20000) The first point I disagree with is Scenario 2: Power Ups. Sonic is WAAAYYYY to cocky to speed up to Mario and knock the power up out of his hand. and immediality Mario gains the power of the power up. Scenario 2: Ice Flower is even more stupid. Not only Sonic cocky but Mario has been frozen and can easily break out. and Mario can Wish outside the battle, making Sonic's speed USELESS. but let's be nice and say Mario is using this rod in battle. Mario can use his cape and that's because of his reaction speed. (I will not say how consider you should know from the video I made). Senario 4: Chaos Control is understaneble but still invalid. Chaos Control is an outlier as it's vaguely mentioned in the games, TV shows or even comics. He only used it in Sonic Adventure, and Sonic o6. He didn't even used it in Sonic Forces. Not even his final smash. Not even a mentioned or an explanation like in Sonic Unleashed or Sonic Lost World. But let's again be nice and say it's not an outlier. Even if it's not an outlier, Mario has survived the sun. Super Mario Bros 3 and the Mario Manga Kun. And you may be saying The former is a play and the latter is Small". Well the first one can be debunked. Since Super Mario World states that game is a part of the timeline, It's possible and very likely that it's just a play based on a actual event. The second one can also be debunked. The sun in that volume was able to burn the entire forest and even dry water. heck Luigi and Yoshi were melted you know, the characters who actually been on stars. and The traveling back in time thing. I already explained that!!!! Well I guess it's my fault as this is a very common argument and this is just another Monday. and about Mario can't break out of ropes. That's a continuity error. Mario has more strengths feats than weak moments. and going by that logic, how come Sonic couldn't escape jail in Sonic Adventure and Sonic Forces. This is by a guy in the comment section. Shout out to him. So he wasn't as bias as Cartoon Fight Club but he stills lowballs Mario. and the music belongs to screw attack https://binged.it/2CkGEit